narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shugo Hyuga
Shugo Hyuga Appearence He is tall and a bit slime, he has brown hair and his normal eye color is hazel brown his heights and stuff are stated in the graph but by part 3 he is 182.88CM and his weight in part 3 is 72.584KG and he normally during part 1 wears a jacket similar to Naruto's but replace the blue with white and you get what his jacket looked like, under that he wore a plain white shirt and white shorts, during part 2 his clothes change a bit when he is at the 6/5 Kage summit he wears his white and black outfit replace the white on the Kage suit with black and replace the color on the hood that would be red for the Hokage and make that white, normally he wears just a robe that is colored black and white with a orange swirl pattern on the back and during the 4th great shinobi war he wears a battle armor version of his normal outfit and it has armored plating on the shoulders and on the arms and has white gloves on and after the land of the waves arc he carries around Kubikiribōchō he took it from zabuza after he died and used it through out the rest of the series he carries it on his back with a strap around his shoulder so he can carry it. personality He is brave at times and he is a bit cocky at times , he mostly tho is a caring individual who will do anything to protect his family and friends and the people he cares about, he would take a tailed beast bomb for them and would even unleash the 3 tails after his sister is killed by pain, he is someone who will let his feelings be known and will cry when he feels sad, he doesn't normally hold in his emotions he will normally only hold them in if the situation calls for it when he needs to be strong and stuff, he respects people who have helped him out in the past and will help them out when they are in need, he isn't one that likes to owe a favor to someone and will pay it back as soon as he can so he isn't in debt to that person. background He was a kid from a world where naruto was just a tv show/anime and he has 2 brothers and 2 sisters, one is younger then him and she entered the world with him but not in the same loacation then him and his best friend did as well and his parents didn't really care about him, he was watching naruto when he was transported to the world Tools He carriers around Kubikiribōchō which he got from zabuza and he also carries kunai's and a back up chakra sword. abilities Jinchūriki He is the jinchuriki of the 3 tails otherwhise known as isobu, he has initial form, 1st stage and 2nd stage and partial transformation unlocked and he will use these forms and even unleash the 3 tails to take on people, He got ice release from Isobu. kekkei genkai his first one is a regular sharinngan his sharingan can learn do the basics of the ordinary sharingan and when he unlocks the mangekyo sharingan he was in a battle against a member of the akatsuki and he saw 2 of his students die enfront of him and he went into a rage and unlocked it and he then gained acess to the abilities of the mangekyo sharingan and then later through using another persons mangekyio sharingan that he had stolen from danzo he got the eternal mangekyio sharingan and was able to do its basics of it and a bit more, he has acess to kamui and he has a yellow sussanno, he also has a rinnegan that is in his right eye and the eternal mangekyio sharingan at the beginning of the 4th great shinobi war. He has Sage mode and his sage mode he learned from a turtle and the imperfected form makes you back harden up like a shell and the perfected form gives you a massive improvement in defense but in exchange for some speed and it can be made to go even further for who ever has the 3 tails aka isobu sealed in them because Isobu can let you go into perfect Kyubi cloak chakra Turtle Sage mode which is a special version of the perfected turtle sage mode which uses a chakra cloak form from Isobu's chakra and it looks almost exactly like karuama´s chakra cloak except replace the yellow/gold with blue and you get what the perfect kyubi cloak chakra mode looks like, its powers still give you a immense boost in defense and still has a speed loss but it heavily brings it down to a reasonbale level where you are not that slow as in the perfect turtle sage mode. taijutsu he can go to the 7th gate of the 8 gates and he is a bit skilled in it and normally will only use it as a close 1 on 1 fighting style. ninjutsu He is a master at ninjutsu he has mastered flying thundergod technique after the 4th great shinobi war and he created 3 jutsu's flaming twister which involved wind and fire release, flaming category 1 hurricane which was a upgraded version of fire twister and the final one was flaming category 5 hurricane which was the highest form of the flaming twister and he also was able to do the 5 great nature release technique and he has learned countless jutsu's with his sharingan. genjutsu he is on a normal level of genjutsu not a genjustu master but at a level at which a normal jonin would be at it and he doesn't have any major genjutsu feats. nature transformations: he has all of the basic nature transformations and has sage release and the things he is the best at are water release fire release and Wind release his weakest link in the nature transformations is earth release he is still good at it at the level of a jonin but not on a level that would be that good. part in the story Part 1 he joined team 7 and goes to the land of the waves with them he fights with zabuza to get rid of gato and is given Kubikiribōchō from zabuza and then during the chunin exams he makes it to the semi finals but then the gaara turns into the 1 tails and he fought orochimaru and used the 1st form of the tailed beast cloak and he rushed at orochimaru and had taken out countless sound ninja and he had injured orochimaru but the 3rd hokage died in the process, he later joined the sasuke recovery mission and had taken on one of the sound four with kiba and he was saved by gaara's brother and he promised he would pay him back one day. part 2 He by this point had founded the tekugakure and the nation of light that its capital is tekugakure and its main base by this point is the land of the waves island and a small 4 mile long stretch of land after the great naruto bridge and he went and got to the village hidden in the sand after visiting naruto and the others and he had fought dedaria with his sister and his best friend by his side and he got hit by the poison that sasori had he gave Ryan a bit of isobu's chakra and told him to go get gaara back and he then passed out a few hours later when saskura got there she healed him and he went ahead of everyone to go and get his best friend back and he found him hurt a bit by deidara's and sasori's combined work and he then went up against deidara and he tried to kill both of them. he later during the fight against pain he brought 30 students there that day and tried to take on pain with is remaining pupils and he then lost his sister and that sent him overboard making him start to release the 3 tails first going into its 2nd form then finnaly going into its final form its tailed beast form and he still had some control over it and he had went straight for him using multiple of isobu's moves and then when he had finally gotten calmed down a bit he had his best friend use a seal fix to fix and streangthen the seal a bit he then tag teamed pain with naruto and he still had some chakra left he didn't close it entirely and he then activated sage mode and used water release with narutos wind release rassengan and it created a ice release rassengan and he later was at the 5/6 kage summit and he went toe to toe with sasuke using his mangekyio sharingan and his rinnegan to fight sasuke and he activated sussanno and he had tried to take out sasuke but he was not strong enough but he protected sakura from his attack and he even protected his lvoe sick fan from his attack, during the 4th great ninja war he went up against the ten tails and even obito in his ten tails jinchuriki form and used the 7th gate to revive both neji and minato and he then used the 6 paths of pain to stall for time, he thought he sacerficed himself to save his sister when they fought maddarra and he was sent to the sage of 6 paths and he was given the eclipse mark on his chest and he was given acess to yin-yang release and he fought maddara and he then used 6th paths mode against maddara and later got married to hanabi and he then had a few kids.